


A Gift to the Grounders

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gifts, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x15 betrayal never happened LA LA LA LA<br/>Clarke sends a symbolic gift to Lexa and the Grounders as thanks for the alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke's Gift

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Monty asked, looking back at the four guard members carrying the stretcher holding their gift.  
Miller, Bellamy, Jasper, and Raven looked back at the tarp covered gift while Octavia continued to walk forward.  
“I’m sure they will.” Miller assured him.  
“What if they think it’s something bad and kill us before we reach the gates?” Jasper added.  
“Then the eight of them in the trees would have done so already.” Octavia gestured up into the trees.  
Everyone looked up, but could spot no one. Octavia would not be returning back to camp Jaha with them. Indra had given her two weeks to spend time with her brother after they took the mountain, and now she would be returning to training. A few moments later they reached the gates of TonDC.

“What is this Octavia?” Indra demanded.

“Clarke sends a gift to the people of TonDC and the Heda.” Octavia explained.

Moments later the gift had been set in the center of the slowly rebuilding TonDC. People gathered all around, waiting for the Commander to arrive.

“What is this?” Lexa demended.

“It is a…symbolic gift to your people and you.” Bellamy explained “A thank you gift from Clarke.”

“A thank you gift?” Lexa did not show her confusion.

“It is tradition in our culture that when someone gives you a large gift or helps you with something that you give them something in thanks. It can be a note or an actual item.” Octavia explained.

“Clarke wished to show her thanks to you all for the alliance and helping us get our people back.” Bellamy made his way to the tarp.

“If this is so important to her, then why is she not here herself?” Nyko demanded.

All the members of the sky crew smiled or in Jasper and Monty’s case chuckled.

“The gift is time sensitive, we wanted to get it to you before it began to rot.” Raven explained “And during the adventure of obtaining this gift Clarke was hit and….fell into a pile of dung.”

The grounders chuckled and the corner of Lexa’s lips turned up. Even Indra smiled. Octavia nodded to Bellamy, who pulled the tarp off. All of the Grounders made noises of shock and surprise, a couple even calling out the monsters name. Lexa’s eyes widened. Sitting on the stretcher was the head of the monster that had attacked her and Clarke in the woods weeks before.

“Heda, Clarke would ask that you send someone who knows how to make fur pelts into coats. They have the body of the monster and wish to use its fur to keep their people warm for the coming cold.” Octavia announced.

“Tessa. You will go.” Lexa walked towards the beasts head and placed her hand atop it. “Tonight we celebrate! The monster that has preyed on our woods is gone!”

The Grounders cheered. The Sky crew members were invited to join the celebration and did.


	2. Lexa's Gift to Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gives a thank you gift of her own.

Clarke arrives at TonDC the next day. The skull of the beast now hangs on the front doors. A grounder tells her fur fur was used to swaddle a newborn babe. Said grounder then ushers Clarke to the Commander's tent. Lexa is as usual pouring her attention over maps and papers, but when she sees Clarke she puts them aside. Her eyes are filled with cautious excitement, and there's a twist of a smirk to her lips.

"I trust you've bathed?" Lexa asks.

Clarke flushes but nods.

"I have had a thank you gift of my own made for you." Lexa announced and gestures to a small wooden box also on the table.

Clarke slowly walks over and lifts the lid. Sitting in the box is a weapon. It is a dagger, the handle made of wood with intricate designs carved into it, the hilt dipped in melted shiny metal. The blade itself was made of bone, and when Clarke picked it up she knew it had been made from one of the monster's fangs. She turned it over in her hands, marveling at it.

"Is it to your approval?" Lexa asked, that cautious hope in her voice now.

Clarke set the dagger back in its box, took the step that seperated the two, and pressed her lips against Lexa's. The Commander was in shock, but not enough to stop her from kissing back. Clarke's kisses were still few and far between. Clarke had told her she was ready almost the second after the mountain fell, but that she wanted to take it slow.

A small whine escaped Lexa when Clarke pulled away, earning her a small laugh from the girl. Clarke studied Lexa's face.

"Alright, I can tell you're still hiding some emotion." Clarke pulled the brunette over to her bed and arranged them so that they sat facing each other, Clarke legs crossed, and Lexa sitting sideways with her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I am mad at you Clarke." Lexa announced, placing her hands on the blonde's hips.

"What, why?"

"That creature was very dangerous, very powerful, deadly, it has killed some of my strongest warriors." Lexa said, even a tear coming to her eyes as she whispered her next words "It could have killed you."

"Hey, I had a team of fighters ready with me. No one got hurt and I'm right here." Clarke raised to her knees, bending over the girl and cupped her face.

"You could have died." Lexa's voice shook.

"I'm much too stubborn to do that." Clarke promised and kissed her again.

Clarke kissed away all Lexa's worries and mad the Commander forget anything existed outside her tent. The next morning she awoke to find Clarke straddling her hips, twirling her dagger in her hands.

"So, are you going to teach me how to use this thing?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you'll have to let me get dressed first."

"Oh, maybe I don't want to learn just yet."


End file.
